


about my OC (hi im new)

by whoisdishoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Major Original Character(s), Marvel Universe, Medical Inaccuracies, Military Inaccuracies, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoisdishoe/pseuds/whoisdishoe
Summary: ok so im new to this so i thought the first thing i post is a little thing about my original character from the lovely MCU





	about my OC (hi im new)

heeeeeeeeey hai hewwo owo

i'm sorry...no I'm not *dabs*

This is already a fucking train wreck, so I'll just get into it.

 

So, i have many OCs in the MCU, but it alllll starts with this one. Delilah Lomen, AKA Periwinkle, AKA, Winky. 

Why is she called Periwinkle, you ask? well it starts when she was a teen. Delilah was born in 1948, and grew up as an only child in a rich family. They were rich because her father sold supplies to the army, and they were especially making a buck during WWI and WWII. When Delilah was 14 years old, she developed brain cancer, and underwent many surgeries to keep her alive. finally after a year and a half, 18 surgeries, and no closer to curing Delilah, the parents were about to come to terms with the fact that their daughter was going to die. 

But then a Russian scientist named Dr. Andrel Ogden came to them offering them an opportunity to save Delilah. The surgeries he would perform on her would be experimental, but the parents were desperate. So they agreed.

The first one actually worked, it even made Delilah's hair start to grow back. Delilah's parents were so happy, but Ogden took advantage of it. He told them that if he took her too his lab back in Russia, he could cure their daughter for good, and she would be cancer free. Delilah's parents were hesitant at first, but they so desperately wanted their only child to live, so they let Dr. Ogden take Delilah to Russia. 

She was the perfect guinea pig. Surgery after surgery, they would almost all be positive results-one surgery even made Delilah's eyes periwinkle blue. Dr. Ogden never wanted her to die, never wanted her to grow old. He used genetically enhanced organs to replace her old ones, even took notes from HYDRA and froze her in cryogenic freeze sometimes to see how it would effect her cancer. She was being tortured, and constantly being cut opened up and stitched closed again and again, all in the name of science. 

This went on for 70 years.

Now, Dr. Ogden was obsessed with immortality. He believed that it can be achieved through science, not magic or potions or stones that have been around since the beginning of time. He used Delilah to not only cure cancer, but to be immortal. When the surgeries to keep his precious test subject alive worked, he did this himself, and it worked for him too, but only temporarily. Every two years he would have to get an organ transplant to stay alive, and never age. He froze his body in cryogenic freeze for periods of time as well. 

Delilah's cancer was "cured", she wasn't sick anymore, but she was still a test subject, and Ogden still needed her. 

There was one surgery, that changed her more than any other surgery she had underwent in decades. Ogden wanted to see how her body reacted if she was injected with vibranium into her bloodstream. When they injected her with it, her heart stopped. The nurses started to use a defibrillator to start her heart again, but the electricity was absorbed by the vibranium in her bloodstream, and not only brought Delilah back, but gave her the power to manipulate electricity and even create her own with just a flick of her fingers. 

9 months later, The Avengers went on a mission to bust an illegal lab kidnapping people and harvesting their organs. This was Ogden's lab. They didn't know that Delilah would be there, but when they found her, they obviously couldn't leave her there. So they took her back, trying to get some inside information about Ogden Research Medical Lab. But Delilah was quiet and could hardly remember any English, only speaking Russian for decades, and the anesthesia used to put her under during surgery made her mind foggy and memories faded, and things a normal person would know, like how to speak their native language, soon slipped from her mind. 

Since she refused to give The Avengers a name, they went with Periwinkle, which soon turned into Winky, thanks to Tony. 

So that.s her backstory. I posted this cause i didn't want to explain her backstory in her first fanfic, i felt it would be an overwhelming amount of information and i would miss important details. 

OH, and i guess i should mention that Winky is also in the same fanfic universe as my best friend @Spirled_Fury I think you might know her, she wrote things like that Voltron fic one billion stars in the universe (and none are mine) Anyways i guess thats all, when will i post a fic on here? idk. Will it be soon? I also don't know. Peace out my hoes and bros, ya'll have a good day/night/afternoon *rapidly dabs as i exit room*


End file.
